


‣ a wave of the wand ‣

by lizwillstealyourgirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Friendship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Punk Michael, Shy Luke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clumsy luke, unhelpful ashton, unhelpful calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwillstealyourgirl/pseuds/lizwillstealyourgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‣ a wave of the wand ‣<br/>( michael.x.luke )<br/>( & cashton too )<br/>( wizard!au , harry-potter!au )<br/>( wizard!5sos , punk!michael , nerdy!calum , shy!luke , nerdy!ashton ,<br/>gryffindor!ashton , gryffindor!calum , ravenclaw!michael , hufflepuff!luke )</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "luke, i know it, someone is making sure you don't kill yourself!"</p>
<p>  "ash, even if someone's helping me, i'm not that clumsy, it's not like i'd die."</p>
<p>  "well..."</p>
<p>  "shut up, cal."</p>
<p>  or the one when luke is super clumsy, michael is in awe of his adorableness, ashton isn't very helpful and calum is so going to get killed for hiding that box of doxies in his potions class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ‣ prologue ‣

‣ prologue ‣

 

luke knew it.

 

he knew someone was looking out for him, since his first year at hogwarts. he figured it was someone in hufflepuff for first year, a ghost in second, but by his third year he realized almost everyone in hufflepuff and all the ghosts sucked at nonverbal magic. 

in third year, he kept looking for his savior. he couldn't keep track of how many times he'd been saved from some stupid mistake he'd make.

he can still remember the first time it happened. he fell a lot already, and his two best friends - ashton and calum from gryffindor - were not known to do more than laugh. they'd been his best friends since they all sat together on the train. it was about two months into the school year.

that time, luke, ashton, and calum were walking down the stairs, luke in the back. calum and ashton were running, but luke didn't want to fall. the other boys told luke to "screw it and do it," so he obeyed. when he ran, he surprisingly enough didn't fall. but at the last step, he jumped just a bit too far. calum and ashton didn't notice luke's tall body start to tumble towards them.

just as luke did his little trip-and-sprawl move, something lifted him in the air quickly, and set him down gently. he had heard a quiet, "wingardium leviosa," but when luke turned around, trying to see who saved him, no one was there.

in his second year, he was convinced his savior was in fact a ghost, but when he asked moaning murtle and nearly-headless nick, they both said they hadn't seen a ghost of the sort.

so in luke's fourth year at hogwarts, he completely gave up at finding his personal superhero. of course, fourth year was the year luke told ashton and calum about his suspicions, and then they started looking for him/her as well.

it was fifth year when ashton and calum got a clue. they knew no slytherian would ever dare to help out a hufflepuff, so they looked around gryffindor to find luke's guardian angel. no one in gryffindor would admit to it, and everyone seemed sincere, so ashton and calum concluded his savior was from ravenclaw.

 

and although luke had no friends from ravenclaw, that didn't stop him from being so incredibly happy that someone as smart as a ravenclaw could help him out when he was in need of it.


	2. ‣ all i can say is you saved me ‣ (one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter one and Abigail is a bully, Luke is clumsy and Cashton is nice :))

‣ all i can say is you saved me ‣  
(one)

"i'm, like, three bajillion times stronger than you!" luke protested.

"hun, your animal is literally a badger. i'm a lion. i just think that if we got into a fight-" ashton calmly replied, his words being cut off by calum's shouts.

"luke, want to test that? i bet i'll win!"

"sure," luke replied, jumping up with his black haired friend, "i'll beat you, if you don't mind."

"whatever, blondie."

calum and luke lunged at each other, falling into the soft winter snow. ashton chuckled at his dear friends, not quite understanding their recklessness. he continued reading his book, a used paper copy of 'the perks of being a wallflower'.

seeing as luke was, surprisingly enough, much stronger and taller than calum, he pinned the kiwi boy on the white ground, laughing and panting.

"i let you win." calum claimed, also panting and laughing.

"sure," luke laughed and rolled his eyes.

"you two are such children." a high pitched voice spit out behind the boys.

the three groaned, turning to look at the owner of the voice, abigail breslin.

"abigail, shut up, we can be as immature as we want." calum hissed.

"whatever." the gryffindor girl popped out her hip, placing her hand just above. "you guys are way too annoying. i don't know why you two got gryffindor," she pointed at calum and ashton, "but i get why blondie is hufflepuff. they're all failures, talentless, and childish." she smirked.

luke looked at the ground, shuffling on his feet. suddenly, his shoes were much more interesting than anything else around him. until, of course, calum slapped his shoulder harshly - but not painfully - so luke would look at ashton and abigail go at it.

"look, abigail, just because you're a heartless gryffindor doesn't mean that you can say any of that to luke. only calum and i get to call him a failure, talentless, and childish, and that's because we know it isn't true. and, no, i'm not afraid to hit you."

"you wouldn't hit a girl. and admit it, you know it's true. luke hemmings is a real loser."

calum stepped forward as ashton jumped up, both towering over the blonde girl. ashton seethed as calum said in his angry voice - (which is the calmest, deepest, quietest voice luke had ever heard.) "i swear to god, if you say one more thing about luke, i will turn all your belongings into portkeys and throw you into the forbidden forest."

luke smiled at his friends, knowing that although calum had worse threats to use, ashton would probably use them next.

"yeah! a-and," yeah, luke was right, "if y-you say another bad thing about luke, i'll go all imperio on your ass!"

luke giggled half-heartedly at his best friend's stutters. "what, no avada kedavra or crucio?"

"the unforgivable curses will only get you in azkaban." abigail flipped her hair over her shoulder and stalked off with her other smart-ass friends.

"at least i won't be around you!" ashton shouted after her, hoping it would anger her. she flipped him off, and he cursed her under his breath - not with an actual curse, thankfully. "thank god she's gone."

"hey, lukey," calum said, seeing the still sad look across his best friend's face, "abigail is wrong about everything she said. you are one of the most talented people i've seen, and i've seen some talented people."

"yeah, luke, you play guitar, sing, and you're an awesome wizard. you can do the nonverbal spells, which i suck at. and calum does too." calum nodded, agreeing with ashton.

"not only talented, but you're definitely not a loser. you're cool and popular and funny. and, just because you're immature, doesn't mean it's bad. you're the funnest guy i know!"

"and lastly, you are not a failure. just because you don't always succeed doesn't mean that you ever give up." ashton finished.

the two boys grabbed the blonde's large hands, pulling him into a group hug. luke sniffled, loving the fact that a pile of words from one girl could make him feel like crap but a simple hug from his two favorite boys could brighten his entire world.

‣

four nights later, luke's first accident-plus-savior situation happened.

he was walking to the dinner hall, silently and sadly. since the incident with abigail, luke had been feeling more insecure than ever before. he had had a few incidents in which he got injured - mostly from falling down stairs - and there was no sign of his savior.

he didn't know what to think. had his savior forgotten about him? or was he/she not around? maybe his savior didn't like luke anymore.

anyways, as luke went down the hall, he never noticed that his shoes were untied. so he continued walking, until there was stairs, when he met up with calum and ashton. of course, the boys decided it'd be good to run, and luke agreed, too tired to argue.

while he was running, he felt himself trip, and began to fall. squealing, he waved his arms in a windmill motion. suddenly, he felt a tingle in his torso, and his body was frozen in air.

he took a deep breath.

he was released to the ground, softy and gently. he looked down, and noticed three things that made him grateful for his savior:  
-first off, if he had fallen, he would've broken his leg, by the looks of how he stood.  
-secondly, he would've fallen on top of at least four people, which would not be very fun.  
-lastly, luke noticed how sharp and steep the stairs were. he saw that the hall was narrow and the rail had metal beneath it. (if he had fallen, he probably would've cracked his head.)

luke decided that his savior must be either jesus or the grim reaper, because his savior saved him from not only falling on the stairs, but the embarrassment of dying from a fall on the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SHIT AND SHORT IM SORRY
> 
> yeah I know abigail breslin is in this one sorrynotsorry
> 
> liz xx


	3. ‣ i'd be more of a morning person if i woke up next to you ‣ (two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a month later and still no sign of Luke's superhero. at least it's almost Christmas.

‣ i'd be more of a morning person if i woke up next to you ‣  
(two)

"so we have to find whoever it is!" calum concluded.

it had been about a month since the first savior incident that year. after the first situation, there was five more. two more staircases, once with abigail - she had tried to push him down another staircase - and once in the dinner hall. in the dinner hall, there'd been a food fight, and just before the potato salad hit luke's head, it froze in midair.

ashton giggled. "calum, that was the worst collection of reasoning i've ever heard."

"what are you talking about? the fact that his little savior could be hot is a perfectly good reason to find them."

"i'm gay. what if it's a girl?" luke reminded him.

"what if it's not?" calum smirked.

"besides," ashton chuckled, "the fact that his savior might listen to blink-182 and could have a phone that could order pizza is not a good enough reason to love him or anything."

"whatever, ash. that's the only reason i date you, anyways."

"ooh." luke mumbled, stifling his laughter.

"i'm sorry, do you want to get punched?" ashton raised an eyebrow, staring at calum.

"ash, hun, i hate to break it to you, but i doubt he'd mind. in fact, he'd probably enough you hitting him." luke corrected.

calum laughed hard at that, ashton rolling his eyes. the eldest scoffed, muttering out a simple, "perv," under his breath.

they all laughed together, completely forgetting the worries of finding luke's savior.

‣

"luke, i know it, someone is making sure you don't kill yourself!"

"ash, maybe i'm just lucky. besides, even if someone is helping me, i'm not that clumsy; it's not like i'd die."

"well..."

"shut up, cal."

‣

"it's almost christmas." luke smiled as the three lay together on luke's bed. he'd snuck the boys into the hufflepuff room, for they didn't want to be around abigail or anyone else.

"don't expect a present," ashton laughed.

calum pouted. "do i get one?"

"yeah, babe, i'll get you a present." ashton muttered, still concentrating on his oh-so-special book.

"wait, so cal does, but i don't? what am i to you? gar-"

"garbage? yes." ashton finished with a smirk. he saw luke pouting, much like calum had seconds before. ashton noticed a flicker of sadness in luke's eyes. he instantly wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"dammit, luke, stop being insecure. you are much more than garbage. you are so, so amazing, and i love you. in a different way than i love calum, sure, but it's an amazing and strong love that i have for you. i know it's been a long day, but you are not garbage, no matter what i, calum, or anyone else says, you idiot." ashton gently kissed luke's forehead while calum rolled on top of the two boys.

"ah, this is comfortable." calum laughed lightly. he kissed luke's forehead, and then ashton's lips.

"get off of me, weirdo." luke pushed him off. the boys laughed for a good five minutes before breathing quietly together. luke looked over at the couple's intertwined hands, smiling sadly. they'd been together for almost four years. technically, they broke up twice. that was because over the summer, they were too far away. but the third summer, they knew they could handle it. they truly loved each other.

luke wondered to himself if he'd ever fall in love, like his best friends did. he assumed it would be a boy, seeing as that was his preferred gender. he thought about who it would be.

would he be a blonde or a brunette? red hair or black hair? or would he have dyed hair?

what color eyes? blue or brown? perhaps green?

would he be tan or pale?

would his hands be big or small? skinny or chubby? would they fit like missing puzzle pieces in luke's hand?

would he have light, skin colored lips? or dark red ones?

would he be quiet or loud? maybe both. shy or outgoing? perhaps shy and outgoing. would he call luke beautiful or would he tell him to shut up? would he be affectionate or funny?

who was luke's true love?

would luke's true love be savior?

as luke's thoughts swirled, the snapping of ashton's long fingers brought his mind back to earth. apparently, he'd been staring into space. he just smiled when the boys asked what he was thinking about; shaking his head. he meant to say "nothing important," or "just some stuff," but the words slipped from his mouth like butter.

"just someone i haven't met."

he couldn't help but laugh when the boys smirked, bombarding him with questions of this seemingly important stranger.

he would never admit that he wanted his true love to be cliche and cute. he would never admit that he blushed when ashton poked his cheek, wondering what luke was thinking. he would never admit that he fell asleep that night, cuddled in between ashton and calum like a small child. and he would never, never ever admit that when ashton and calum asked about his thoughts, he told the truth.

 

those were their secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS HORRID IM SORRY  
> liz xx


	4. authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry!!!

hey everyone. its been a while. i am SO sorry for that! after having no inspiration whatsoever, i lost all of my data on my phone - that includes my notes. school was also a hassle which is why i am planning on writing more during summer time!

again, i am terribly sorry. if anyone has any ideas for where this should go, comment some! thank you if you kept reading even when i was on an unannounced hiatus (after only writing 3 chapters)

love always  
liz xx


End file.
